The Stranger
by peacelovebooks23
Summary: "The man that I loved is not who I thought he'd be." Blair after Chuck hurt her so much from season 3  i think . Sorry about putting the same thing in the second chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was so angry at how Chuck treated Blaire so I was bored and wrote this. I'm not sure if I want to make this into a story or not, but if I do, this will probably just be Blaire's dream. Enjoy and please review!

I stared into his eyes. The eyes I had loved so much, but have now betrayed me like no man has ever betrayed me before. Those warm eyes I had dreamt about were now pools of emptiness. An emptiness that had never been there before. Behind his face, I could see the monster he was slowly becoming.

My chest hurt, as I felt him slowly pull my heart out and tear it into a million pieces. The tears began to form in my eyes, and slowly roll down my cheeks. I had imagined so many times our life together, happy and fun. But now looking into the unfamiliar face of the stranger before me, I knew a life with him would never occur.

He moved forward and raised his arms in front of him, reaching towards me. I took a step back, not wanting to feel the touch of his hands against my translucent skin. He moved faster, trying to hold me, but I ran faster, not letting the monster get to me. I ran like I have never run before. My hair flew back, the wind stinging my eyes. My dress swished around me, plastering itself to the shape of my body. The buildings passed by without me noticing. Birds flew and people walked as if it were any other day. I yelled to them as I ran, to help me escape from the horrible creature. But they couldn't hear me. They kept talking on their cell phones, and walking as if I weren't even there. I looked to the sides, yelling and screaming, but knowing no one will answer when I collided into a brick wall. I spun my head trying to find an escape but all I saw was him coming towards me.

The wall was cold against my bare skin, and I shivered although the sun was beating down upon my face. He walked slowly, taking his time, to make this more painful and memorable. My hands clenched into tiny fists, but I kept my eyes wide open, not letting him feel my helplessness.

He put both hands on the wall making escape impossible. I could breathe his familiar smell, which now only made me want to puke. With a final glance around him, he raised his hand as if to strike me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the horrible things he would do to me. My breath caught as I felt the first wave of pain. My body slid down against the wall, my shoulders sagging. I knew now that my eyes will not open, that I'd never see his horrible face again. And that gave me a tiny hint of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was so angry at how Chuck treated Blaire so I was bored and wrote this. I'm not sure if I want to make this into a story or not, but if I do, this will probably just be Blaire's dream. Enjoy and please review!

I stared into his eyes. The eyes I had loved so much, but have now betrayed me like no man has ever betrayed me before. Those warm eyes I had dreamt about were now pools of emptiness. An emptiness that had never been there before. Behind his face, I could see the monster he was slowly becoming.

My chest hurt, as I felt him slowly pull my heart out and tear it into a million pieces. The tears began to form in my eyes, and slowly roll down my cheeks. I had imagined so many times our life together, happy and fun. But now looking into the unfamiliar face of the stranger before me, I knew a life with him would never occur.

He moved forward and raised his arms in front of him, reaching towards me. I took a step back, not wanting to feel the touch of his hands against my translucent skin. He moved faster, trying to hold me, but I ran faster, not letting the monster get to me. I ran like I have never run before. My hair flew back, the wind stinging my eyes. My dress swished around me, plastering itself to the shape of my body. The buildings passed by without me noticing. Birds flew and people walked as if it were any other day. I yelled to them as I ran, to help me escape from the horrible creature. But they couldn't hear me. They kept talking on their cell phones, and walking as if I weren't even there. I looked to the sides, yelling and screaming, but knowing no one will answer when I collided into a brick wall. I spun my head trying to find an escape but all I saw was him coming towards me.

The wall was cold against my bare skin, and I shivered although the sun was beating down upon my face. He walked slowly, taking his time, to make this more painful and memorable. My hands clenched into tiny fists, but I kept my eyes wide open, not letting him feel my helplessness.

He put both hands on the wall making escape impossible. I could breathe his familiar smell, which now only made me want to puke. With a final glance around him, he raised his hand as if to strike me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the horrible things he would do to me. My breath caught as I felt the first wave of pain. My body slid down against the wall, my shoulders sagging. I knew now that my eyes will not open, that I'd never see his horrible face again. And that gave me a tiny hint of happiness.


End file.
